In a remote display rendering system a remote server may send image data over a network for viewing by a user on a local display. Typically, a remote software application associated with the server renders, encodes and transmits the image data one frame at a time. The local user then decodes and displays the frames as they are received. The rate at which the local user receives the image frames is limited in part by the latency of the network. Some applications that use remote display rendering, such as 3D games, may demand low-latency timing between a user's input (i.e., the user pressing a controller button) and the displaying of the resulting action (i.e., user's game character changes orientation). In such circumstances excessive network latency may impair the end-user game experience when game scene images are transmitted frame-by-frame.